


10.15

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Jo's wearing black panties and top, all see through lace, and Charlie, to be completely honest, is about to have a stroke.





	10.15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilalau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/gifts).



> For kink 59, wall sex, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

"Jo? You home?"

Charlie's voice is soft and loving, and Jo's, much harder, answers from their bedroom.

"Yeah, baby, here!"

"Coming!"

"I sure hope so, sweetheart" Jo retorts, and  Charlie snorts while taking off her coat and shoes.

"You were possessed by Dean there for a moment?" She says, finally getting to the room.

"Dean wouldn't wear this, though, would he?"

"Holy... you want to kill your wife, Joanna, that it?"

Jo's wearing black panties and top, all see through lace, and Charlie, to be completely honest, is about to have a stroke.

"Come here, redhead."

In a moment, Jo has helped her out of her clothes and is caressing her sides, her hipbones, the 10.15. tattoo on her right side. 10 is J, 15 is O. This girl has engraved her name on her skin permanently and fuck Jo if that doesn't make her hot and emotional at the same time. Almost the same as the rings on their fingers.

She's distracted enough for Charlie to push her against the wall, her hands on the sides of her face and her mouth on hers in a moment.

"Up," Charlie says, and Jo's legs are wrapped around her waist, and Charlie's hands are on her ass, and they are whimpering as they make out and Jo's still pressed against the wall when Charlie moves her panties to the side and slips hes fingers to touch her.

"You're so wet. Why are you so wet?"

"I was... before... the underwear..."

"Oh, yeah, you mean you put on this pretty little set and you were so turned on about it that you were touching yourself?"

" _Yeah_ ," she whimpers, because Charlie's fingers are on her clit and her mouth is on her breast through the lace, and _fuck_ , lace does turn her on, and a second later she's coming undone on Charlie's arms, breathing heavily and feeling like her legs are made of jelly.

"Nice present, Jo, thank you."

"You haven't come and if you think that I'm ever gonna get tired after one orgasm while wearing lace and being alone with my wife, you're very wrong. We're not done, baby girl, c'mon, on the bed."

It's Charlie's time to whimper.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for drabbles for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
